Fallin' For You
by KikiJuanita
Summary: With his two best friends, finding their happiness; Jeff Sterling began to wonder if he would ever find his. This story journeys this, as he finds his happily ever after; in the extended verse of 'Uptown Girl' and 'Not Alone' stories, already in progress on here.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know what you are possibly thinking...another story?! But this would not leave my mind, after I said in another story "Irrenconciable Differences" that Jeff was dating a girl by the name of Courtney, in what started as the 'Everywhere You Look' verse; but since that has been ended by me for reasons of not being able to continue writing a pairing in that; this really now falls in to that of the "Live While We're Young", "Runnin' Back Home To You", "Not Alone" and "Uptown Girl" verse; and all those other stories that are also connected with it.  
_

 _Just quickly, I firstly never with the exception of Kurt; write any of the Warblers as gay, so if that is not to your liking and you do feel as if they are that, then I'm not really sorry; as I tend to base them more on how I see them in real life; with that of adjusted personas from that of their Glee counterparts.  
Secondly, I do feel that the Warbler guys, who I do really love; never really get enough stories written about them; so hence why I have now started this one, along with that of the other one with Nick being in a relationship and the journey there.  
The characters you do recognize from Glee, obviously do not be long to me; but the other mentioned characters that you don't, that of Courtney who will be a main in this, and also Juanita; they do belong to me, and were created back in high school for another story I have spent many years working on; and they cannot be used without my permission.  
And lastly the title of this story, comes from a R5 song; and I'm guessing people can make the connection there and as to why I chose that._

 _So let me know what you think, drop a review or a fave/follow; and always I thank you for reading more of that of what comes from my wacky overloaded imagination!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 1:

With his two childhood best friends, settling down into that of domestic bliss; with two equally as great and amazing women, Jeff Sterling began to wonder if he was ever going to find that for himself.

He knew in the past, much like that of Blaine; that his track record with women hadn't been perfect and he had indeed had that of a few one night stands with those he never wish to see afterwards; and also had not knowingly tried to pick up on the both girls that his best friends were either now married or engaged too, and although he wouldn't dare admit to them, found that mortifying and embarrassing.  
Knowing though that the pick up lines and trying to charm girls wouldn't work forever; he thought at first to maybe jump into the world of online dating, but after meeting some questionable women on apps such as Tinder and Plenty of Fish; he began to have serious doubts if he'd even find someone that way; and began to think that he was destined to be alone.

#FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU#

After finishing up that of what was his main job, which was at advertising agency where he was one of the Advertising Copywriters; he headed to the Safeway near his home to pick up what he was needing in the way of food and other essentials.

Heading down the aisle with the breakfast cereals, he stopped his cart near to that of the cereal he wanted to get; and didn't see a blonde haired girl also stop her own cart and move his out of the way to get what she wanting from the shelf.  
Picking up a box of Reeses Puffs and also a box of Froot Loops; he turned and not taking any notice of the items in the cart near him, put the two boxes in and went to push it away.

"Hey excuse me" came a voice from behind him. "That's my cart you have there"

"What?" he asked, turning and looking at the blonde girl behind him who had spoken.

"Yeah, that's my shopping cart" she replied. "I moved yours out of the way, because it was in front of the granola that I was wanting"

"Ohh umm sorry" replied Jeff, with a laugh and giving her a small smile; as she grabbed his cart and pushed it towards him. "Thanks"

"Sure, I guess I shouldn't have pushed yours out of the way" she replied, with her own smile. "So it's kind of my fault also"

"Yeah thanks" said Jeff, with a nod; and grabbed what was actually his cart and then went to walk away.

"Umm did you maybe want your cereals?" asked the blonde with a laugh; having gotten them out of her cart and holding them towards Jeff. "Although I really should be sticking them back on the shelf, because they are not at all healthy choices"

"Compared that of your granola?" asked Jeff, with a laugh as he took the boxes from her with a smile, as he placed them into the cart. "That's like eating bird food"

"You've eaten bird food before?" she asked with a laugh; as Jeff shook his head.

"No" he replied with a laugh also. "But it's what I think bird food would probably taste like if I was too eat it"

"Okay yeah you're weird" she replied, with a laugh. "It was nice swapping carts with you"

Jeff looked at her with a nod, as she went to push her own cart away from him; and as he watched her about to walk away, he couldn't help but think that there was something that of oddly familiar about the blonde.

"Hey, wait" said Jeff, and she turned around and looked at him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Know me?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Jeff, with a nod. "And please don't think that is me trying a pick up line on you" he continued as the blonde laughed. "But I just feel as if I may have seen you before somewhere or even met you"

"You have" she replied with a smile to him. "But I had brownish color hair back then, and just recently went back to blonde"

"Umm okay" said Jeff, looking to her with a nod. "So where exactly do I know you from then, since you weren't at all forthcoming about recognizing me"

"Nick and Juanita's wedding" she replied with a smile. "You were one of Nick's best men; I was one of Nitsy's bridesmaid"

"You're the non sister" said Jeff, with a laugh. "The one I promised Juanita that I would not hit on"

"I am" replied the blonde with a laugh. "I'm Courtney Kane"

"Jeff Sterling" he replied, with smile to her. "Go figure huh, I'd be placing my cereal in that of one of my best friends wife's best friends cart"

"Unlikely" replied Courtney, with a smile. "But I guess weirder stuff has happened"

"Yeah" said Jeff, with a laugh. "It was nice seeing you again, Courtney"

"You too Jeff" she replied with a laugh also. "Bye"

"Yeah bye" said Courtney, with a smile; and headed away from him in the opposite direction of which he was going; and as he headed away he smiled to himself, thinking that it certainly was that of interesting who you run into in the grocery store.

#FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU#

Paying for that of his groceries and then going to head out of towards his car; coming out from a checkout a few down from where he had gone and paid; Courtney was also just heading out as well.

"You know I'm beginning to think you might be stalking me a little" said Courtney, with a smile as the both pushed their carts out the doors of the supermarket.

"How do I know you're not stalking me?" asked Jeff, with a laugh and smile also as they walked wheeling their carts.

"Maybe I am" replied Courtney with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe" said Jeff, with a laugh; as he neared his car and grabbed his keys from his pocket. "So this is me. You're not like the car next to me, because that would just be totally weird"

"No" replied Courtney, with a laugh also and shaking her head. "I'm up a bit farther"

"Okay, well it was nice kind of bumping into you again" said Jeff, with a smile to her.

"Yeah, you too" replied Courtney, with a smile also. "I might bump into you again sometime here, or even see you around elsewhere"

"Yeah" said Jeff with a nod.

"Bye Jeff" she Courtney, with a quick smile to him; and went to head off; and taking the chance to seize that of the moment, Jeff called out to her. "Courtney?"

"Yes" she replied, turning back to look at him.

"Umm I was maybe wondering if you would like to go and grab a coffee sometime with me?" asked Jeff, giving her a smile.

"Well I drink coffee" she replied, with a smile of her own. "But I also work Monday to Friday, so it would have to be a weekend"

"I work as well those days" replied Jeff, with a nod. "So weekend would be good, even tomorrow maybe as it is Saturday"

"It is" said Courtney, with a nod. "Do you know a place called Ernie's?"

"Yeah, I've been there before" replied Jeff, with a nod.

"Okay, well meet me there at say twelve o'clock" said Courtney, with a smile. "And we can make it lunch as well"

"Umm yeah, okay" replied Jeff, with a nod; surprised at how well and easily that this was going, all without that of pickup lines. "I will see you at twelve"

"See you at twelve" said Courtney, with a smile to him. "Bye Jeff"

"Yeah, bye Courtney" he replied, with a smile and small laugh; and watched her walk away before he placed his groceries into his car, put the cart back into the bay located in the parking lot, and then headed home; a smile never leaving that of his face.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this, and where it is likely to go?! As mentioned I do like seeing the Warbler guys find that of love; and since there were never enough girls in Glee, it good to create and bring in that of different characters to pair them with._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I will catch you with another update on another story soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reads and such on the first chapter of this new story. This is essentially just establishing how Jeff and Courtney, have been hovering in the same circle of friends now for quite a while; and only now are really getting to know one another, since Jeff has come to realize that he wants what his two best friends now have and that maybe his womanizing ways have to end.  
_ _So this chapter is basically setting up how they have common friends and how they from the start share that connection with one another; and them both divulging a little to one another about their past relationships as well._

 _So as always any characters you don't recognize from Glee, belong to either me or are borrowed from another source and ones that I have been using for many years in other stories; it just saves me a lot of time not having to come up with a whole new set of characters in my mind, if I am able to draw from memory of this other characters essentially who I also have been writing for years. So therefore Courtney, who is my own original character along with the mentioned Juanita; and Adele, Maya, Rocky, Jason and Emily from who I have borrowed from another show; in terms of characterization within the scope of Glee and them being similar to as they are here, cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end  
Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2

Heading to Ernie's on Saturday morning, Courtney got their before Jeff had turned up; and sitting to one of the tables midway in the small restaurant where she had spent a lot of time as a teenager with friends; she waited.

"Hey Courts" said Maya, as she approached over to her table. "What you wanting today?"

"Hi Maya" she replied, giving the girl who even though was a few years younger than her, was a close friend; having gone to school with her and also during a period in high school and college dated her step brother. "I was actually waiting on someone, so maybe hold off to then"

"Sure, okay" replied Maya, looking to her with a nod. "So who you meeting?"

"Umm, just a guy" said Courtney, giving her a quick smile; and Maya looked to her with some interest.

"Just a guy?" she asked, with a smile. "Tell me more"

"I don't know what there is to tell really" replied Courtney, with a laugh. "I got talking with him last night at the supermarket, when he accidently put his cereals into my cart; and then again when I bumped into him on the way out, we spoke again and somehow we ended up agreeing to go to lunch"

"Look at you picking up guys at the supermarket" said Maya, with a laugh. "You're sure he's not a serial killer now; because you know he put cereal in your cart"

"Oh you're hilarious, Maya" said Courtney, shaking her head and giving a laugh as well. "But no, I don't think he is that; considering he is actually a friend of Nick's"

"Nitsy's Nick?" asked Maya, and Courtney nodded.

"Uh huh" she replied, looking to the younger girl. "Do you remember at their wedding, the blonde who was one of his groomsmen?"

"Vaguely, yes" replied Maya, with a nod. "Is it him?"

"Uh huh" said Courtney, looking around. "And hopefully he should be here soon, and isn't going to stand me up"

"Well if he does, then tell Nick and Juanita" said Maya. "And I'm sure they would both be having words with him"

"Yes, I'm sure Nits will be her usual ball busting self if he did that" replied Courtney, with a laugh.

"I'll leave you to wait it out then" said Maya, giving her a smile. "And then just call me over when you and he are ready to order"

"Sure, thanks Maya" replied Courtney, with a smile to her also; and Maya headed away to another now occupied table to take the orders of those people on there.

Looking to her phone, and seeing that it was now a little after twelve; she sighed as she picked it up and clicked into Facebook, silently cursing herself for not even thinking yesterday to ask Jeff for his phone number, and going into Juanita's profile and then to her friend list started to look for Jeff in the hopes that he was one of her friends on there, and that maybe she was able to start a message to him and make sure that he was still coming and not be standing her up and making her look like a complete idiot.  
Flicking through the mutual friends between her and Juanita, she finally got to those who weren't that of their mutual friends; and looking for a picture that said Jeff, she was stopped by her train of thoughts when she heard a male voice.

"Hey Courtney" said Jeff, sitting at the table with her and giving her a smile. "Sorry I'm a bit late. Couldn't park"

"No, that's fine" replied Courtney, giving him a smile also. "Hi"

"Yeah hi" said Jeff, with a laugh; as Courtney put her phone down next to her on the table, after clicking out of Facebook.

"I was though maybe thinking you might be standing me up" said Courtney, with a laugh. "And was trying to find you on Juanita's friend list to give you a serve"

"No wouldn't do that" replied Jeff, with a smile and shaking his head. "And please tell me you have not told Juanita that we were doing this; because I know enough about your friend to know that she can't keep a secret"

"No, haven't told her yet" replied Courtney, with a laugh and shaking her head. "And I do have disagree with you on that though, Nits can keep a secret believe me"

"Okay if you say so" said Jeff, with a smile. "So have you ordered yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you" replied Courtney, with a smile. "Didn't want to be rude"

"Well I wouldn't think you were that at all" said Jeff, as Courtney gave a laugh and gestured to Maya to come over to them in order to get their orders.

"Umm hi" he said, giving Maya a quick smile; and hoping that she would not mention in front of Courtney, that when he had met Juanita that day with Nick, they he had asked for her phone number.

"Hi" replied Maya giving him a small smile. "What can I get you both?"

"Can I just grab an ice tea, for the moment" said Jeff, as Maya nodded as she wrote down the order to her small little note pad. "Courtney, did you want something?"

"Umm yeah, can I grab an iced tea also please Maya" said Courtney, with a smile to her and Maya nodded.

"Sure, I'll bring them over in a bit" said Maya, with a smile to them both. "And that will give you both time to look at the food menu and then order"

"Thanks Maya" replied Courtney with a smile to her, and Maya nodded before walking away over to the counter area.

"So you know her as well?" asked Jeff, looking to Courtney as Maya walked off. "Cause Juanita seemed to know her also"

"I do, yeah; and she was at Juanita and Nick's wedding also" replied Courtney, looking to him with a nod. "Her step brother is my ex boyfriend"

"Really?" asked Jeff, looking to her his eyes widening. "You still talk with him then?"

"Yes" replied Courtney, giving him a smile. "We have so many friends in common, and if we weren't able to talk with each other still; on that of a level of just friends, would mean for both of us a lot of friendships would be lost"

"No, I get that" said Jeff, with a nod. "I just know I could never be friends with any of the girls I've been with, because that would just be all sorts of level of weird; because it was generally most times being just about sex with them" and as Courtney looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows, he realized he better step in at quickly ratify that comment. "Not that I am thinking that this is just going to be that, and I will use you for sex, because those days of sleeping around they're behind me"

"I have heard of your reputation Jeff" replied Courtney with a smile and slight laugh; as Jeff nodded. "And if I was worried you'd do that, then I wouldn't agree to met you again"

"Oh, okay yeah" replied Jeff, with a nod also. "But umm just out of curiosity what have you heard?"

"Well Nits is one of my oldest and best friends" said Courtney, with a smile to him. "And she did tell me once that the two guys who are Nick's best friends; when she first met them, not knowing that they knew Nick, because she and he had only met once prior to that; tried to pick her up with some really lame pick up lines"

"Oh god, she told you that" groaned Jeff, shaking his head and going slightly red in the face.

"Hey, the fact that you even had the guts to try a pick up line on Nits" replied Courtney, with a laugh. "Well that speaks a lot for you and how far you're willing to try"

"Is that because Juanita is one scary ass chick who literally kick anyone's ass?" asked Jeff, with a laugh, as Courtney nodded.

"Yeah" replied Courtney, as she laughed also. "The number of times she beat up Adam, who she was dating in high school; along with that of our other guys friends, and non guy friends, well I can tell you it's a lot"

"But it was karate right?" asked Jeff, looking to Courtney as Maya came over with the two iced teas for them.

"It was" replied Courtney, with a nod. "Some of the time" and then looked to Maya. "Thanks Maya. We haven't looked at the menus yet though, we got talking"

"No, that's okay" replied Maya, with a smile to her. "Just let me know when ready"

"Thanks" said Jeff, as Maya walked over to another table who looked as if they were ready to order; and looking to Courtney, smiled at her. "So maybe we should look at the menu then"

"Oh I already know what I am having" replied Courtney, with a laugh; and Jeff looked to her with a chuckle as he picked up a menu to look at.

"Is that like a standard order?" he asked, as he looked over the menu.

"Yeah it is" replied Courtney, with a nod. "Classic burger, with extra pickle and cheese and ketchup; and fries on the side"

"You know what that sounds really good actually" said Jeff, with a laugh as he put the menu you down. "And if it's coming with your recommendation, then I'm going to give it a shot as well"

"Well I can guarantee that you will not be disappointed" replied Courtney, with a laugh also; and seeing Maya just finishing with the other customers she had gone over to serve, gestured for her to come over. "Hey Maya" she said, when she approached the table. "Can we grab two classic burgers, with extra pickle, cheese and ketchup, with a side of fries"

"Sure" replied Maya, with a nod. "They shouldn't be too long"

"Thank you" said Courtney, giving her a smile as Maya headed over to the kitchen, to place their order and also that of the other tables for preparing. "So how long have you known Nick and your other friend Blaine?"

"Since elementary school" replied Jeff, looking to her. "And then we went middle school, high school and college together as well"

"Okay, cool" replied Courtney with a nod. "It's nice having those long standing friends"

"It is" said Jeff, with a nod also. "What about you and Juanita, how long have you been friends?"

"I moved to California from New York when I was in middle school" replied Courtney. "And I was in the same class as Juanita, and she was the first one to really step up and say hi and come and let me hang out with me and her friends"

"And friends ever since" said Jeff, as Courtney nodded.

"Yep" she replied with a laugh. "So next question, what do you do for work?"

"You know I work at the Smash Club?" asked Jeff, as Courtney nodded. "But my day job, I work in advertising and am an Advertising Copywriter"

"That sounds really cool" replied Courtney, with a smile to him. "And much more exciting than what I do"

"What do you do?" asked Jeff, looking to her as Courtney took a sip of her iced tea.

"I'm the administration officer at the San Francisco School of the Arts" she replied, as Jeff gave a laugh.

"So you'd be seeing Blaine, on pretty much a daily basis then" said Jeff, with a smile to her. "Since he is now working there at the school"

"I do, yeah" replied Courtney with a nod. "He's dating another teacher there as well, Hannah"

"Yeah, they're actually engaged now though" said Jeff with a nod.

"Really, I did not know that" said Courtney. "They've kept that one on the quiet side"

"Hmm they have" replied Jeff, looking to her with a small smile. "And with how they ended up meeting, it's kind of a bit like us here"

"How so?" asked Courtney, as Adele who also worked at the place they were having lunch came over with their burgers.

"Here we go guys" she said, placing the plates down in front of them both. "Two classic burgers"

"Thanks Adele" replied Courtney, smiling to her. "They smell amazing as always"

"Oh well you know they will taste it too" she replied, with a smile to Courtney. "Let me know if you want anything else"

"We will" said Courtney with a nod, and Adele walked away from them; and she looked back to Jeff. "So what were you saying about your friend, Blaine? And also Hannah?"

"Umm, well they met at a girl called Marley's wedding" said Jeff, looking to her also as Courtney nodded.

"Yeah Marley Evans" she replied, as she ate a few fries. "Teaches music at the school, and Blaine is essentially her assistant; and I don't know what it is but there is some tension I feel there with him and her, but I'm not sure as too why that is"

"Hmm, well I know" replied Jeff, with a smile as he too ate a couple of his fries.

"Okay you are so giving me the goss here" said Courtney, with a laugh. "How is it that you know all this and I don't know?"

"Umm well friends with Blaine" replied Jeff with a laugh. "So there is that"

"Okay, yes" said Courtney, with a laugh, as she picked up her burger. "Now spill it"

"Marley is the younger sister of Blaine's ex girlfriend" replied Jeff, as he too picked up his burger and looked to Courtney as she took a bite from her own. "And Mikki, the ex; she use to be the co host on Wake Up San Francisco, with Blaine's brother in law; which is how they met one another and she ditched him to go running back to her ex in South Carolina"

"Wow that's horrible" replied Courtney, as she picked up a napkin and dabbed at her mouth. "I can understand why now maybe he has some resentment towards Marley, with her being his ex's sister; even though he and Hannah really do seem to be perfect for one another, it must be hard to see someone who reminds you of a person who hurt you"

"Yeah" replied Jeff, as he finished chewing the bite of food he had in his mouth. "And Mikki really did a number of him; he was falling for her and she still hadn't let go of her ex boyfriend"

"Well I hope the ex boyfriend, who she went running back home too" said Courtney, as she picked up another couple of fries. "Told her also to go to hell as well"

"Not likely" replied Jeff, with a laugh. "They're married now, with a kid"

"Okay, yeah no wonder Blaine isn't exactly fond of Marley" replied Courtney, shaking her head. "I swear if any guy I had dated, did that to me; well they'd not be having children that's for sure"

"Okay, little scared now" said Jeff, with a laugh as Courtney looked to him with a smile.

"I think you're safe" she replied with a laugh also. "You know what my best friend is capable of, so I can't see you trying anything like that"

"And what about you?" asked Jeff, with a smile to her. "Should I be worried that you could burn me like that?"

"No worry at all" replied Courtney, shaking her head. "I couldn't imagine doing that to another person"

"Okay good" replied Jeff with a laugh as he picked up his burger and took another bite and chewed. "So, yeah Blaine and Hannah haven't exactly gone and shouted out to everyone that they're getting married; but it's a good thing at the end of the day. Because I know at one point Blaine did think he was never going to date anyone again after what happened with Mikki"

"I do kind of get where he is coming from" replied Courtney, with a nod. "When I broke up with Rocky, I never thought I'd date again; and I have since then and obviously I am here with you as well, so clearly I still am"

"Do you mind me asking what happened with the two of you?" asked Jeff, looking to her as Courtney took a bit from her burger and shook her head. "Cause you said you still talk now, but I am guessing maybe it wasn't always the case"

"It's not that we never spoke" replied Courtney looking to Jeff and took a sip of drink. "It was more so that we'd only been broken up for a few months and he started dating Emily, who he is now married too; and with her also being the ex of another friend of his, it was kind of what do you both think you're doing. You don't do that"

"Even I know that one" said Jeff, with a nod. "Don't date a girl that your friend has dated"

"Or if you're a girl, don't date one of your ex's best friends either" said Courtney with a nod as well. "And for a while there Jase and I were pretty pissed at them both; and he even ended up punching Rocky as well"

"Kind of deserved" replied Jeff, with a laugh. "Can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing"

"Hmm" said Courtney with a nod. "But then Juanita, punched Jason"

"Well Juanita has anger management issues" said Jeff, with a laugh as Courtney nodded. "And I can see why Jason would have been scared of her"

"Oh he isn't scared of her" replied Courtney, with a laugh. "They've been beating one another they're whole lives, even probably in the womb as well"

"Huh?" asked Jeff, looking to her perplexed by that. "In the womb?"

"Yeah, they're twins" replied Courtney with a nod. "And she always says she has been hitting him since before they were born; and believe me we all agree there"

"Yeah, I just never knew she was a twin" said Jeff, with a laugh. "I knew she had brothers and sisters, but not that she was a twin. That has got to have Nicky freaked out, the thought of maybe having twins"

"It does" replied Courtney, with a laugh as well. "Genetic possibility in Juanita's family, since they do tend to be a thing"

"Man, that's actually quite funny" said Jeff, laughing. "One would be bad enough at first, but more than one. Funny and scary"

"Yeah" said Courtney. "So what about you any ex stories that are interesting?"

"Umm not really no" replied Jeff shaking his head. "I haven't really done relationships since college, and those ended because I don't think I ever saw those girls as being the one for me in like the long run"

"So, it's just been casual hook ups since then?" asked Courtney, and Jeff looked to her with a small nod.

"And hearing you say that" he replied. "Makes me feel horrible, because I never thought I'd be the guy to use a girl for sex and that was all she was for"

"Well granted I have to say" said Courtney looking to him with a small smile. "That no strings attached sex, can be fun. And I have had a few Tinder dates, that have been just purely for that"

"I never would have guessed" replied Jeff, with a laugh. "Looks like you Miss Courtney have a little bit more to divulge now to me"

"Hmm, play your cards right Jeff" she replied, with a smile. "And I might divulge a lot more"

"Yeah, I like the sound of that" he replied with a laugh; and the two of them continued to talk and eat; before both heading off on their separate ways, but not before first exchanging phone numbers and accepting one another on their Facebook pages so that they were able to stay in touch and definitely catch up with one another again.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter, and what you think of Courtney as the girl that Jeff ends up with. As you can see they've both seemingly had their fair share of relationships that have ended for reasons as mentioned in the chapter, so they clearly aren't going to go about hurting one another; as it would be potentially disastrous since they do run in a similar circle of friends.  
Next chapter should be up soonish, and that will go into what the reaction of their mutual friends will be when they find out that their friends are now possibly in a relationship with each other!_

 _Thanks for reading, as always; and I will catch you on another story soon!  
Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Apologies for the length of time it has taken to get a new chapter of this up; just had other stories that have gotten more of my focus.  
_ _Anyway, this chapter sees that of Jeff and Courtney's friends, coming to the realization that their friends, may now be more then friends; and just what their thoughts about the two of them getting together._

 _Anyway, as always any characters you don't recognize from Glee, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission._

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Saturday afternoon and having both been invited to Blaine and Hannah's engagement party, a month or near to there when they had first started to talk. With none of their mutual friends or own friends, knowing that they had been seeing one another; they both knew that by the end of the day that their little secret might well and truly be out of they were to be in the same room as so many friends in common.

Arriving at the house Blaine and Hannah lived in, after Jeff had picked Courtney up from her apartment; Jeff rang the doorbell out the front and waited for someone to come and answer the door, where the small engagement party was being held.  
With the door, opening; they saw Blaine and he looked to them with a smile. "Hey, this is what I like to see two people at the door at once; means one less trip down the stairs"

"Well make your fiancée do at least something, man" replied Jeff, with a laugh. "Can't have her making a man slave out of you when you're not even hitched yet"

"It's cool" replied Blaine, with a laugh also. "She's upstairs entertaining"

"You mean talking" said Courtney, with a laugh; and Blaine looked to the blonde receptionist from the school with a laugh also.

"I was trying to be polite" he said, with a smile. "Come on inside"

"Thanks" replied Courtney, as Blaine held the door open and let the two of them walk inside before closing it.

"So everyone who is here so far is upstairs" said Blaine, looking to them both. "Come on up"

"Sure" said Jeff, as he and Courtney followed Blaine up the stairs to where the main living area was; the two of them for the time being deciding not to make it known in any way that they were together.

"Help yourself to food and drinks" said Blaine, as the got up the stairs. "I better go and make sure the missues to be, is happy"

"You're so freakin' whipped Anderson" said Jeff, with a smile to him; as Blaine looked to him with a laugh. "Who would have thought a girl would finally grab you by the balls, huh"

"Well I can't tell you one thing" said Blaine, with a smile to him. "I'm certainly not complaining about it"

"Yeah, I don't want to know sordid details of your bedroom escapades" said Jeff, with a laugh. "Go and talk to your ball and chain, if you must"

"We'll talk later" said Blaine, as he went to walk off and Jeff gave a nod, as he headed over to a table that had been placed into the living area, with some bottles and also a punch bowl on it.

"So what would you like?" he asked, looking to Courtney with a smile. "There's wine, and a mix of spirits. Know where Anderson got all them, jerk stole them from the bar" he said, with a laugh. "Pick your poison, and I can make it for you"

"Hmm, whilst I must admit you do know how to make great drinks" replied Courtney, with a smile to him, and Jeff nodded. "I think today, I'll just stick with a glass of white wine"

"Sure thing" replied Jeff, with a smile to her and picked up the bottle of white wine, and then poured some into a glass for her, and handed it to her; before grabbing himself a can of beer from the table and cracking it open. "So how long do you think our friends maybe catch on to us, being more than that of maybe friends?"

"I don't know" replied Courtney with a smile to him. "How long until you think you will crack and tell them that we are?"

"Me crack?" asked Jeff, with a laugh as he drank some beer from the can; and Courtney nodded. "I think more that it will be you that will crack"

"Oh I wouldn't count on that" said Courtney, with a smile. "In fact I bet you, dinner and a movie" she said, looking to him. "That you will be the first to spill the beans"

"Okay, you're on" said Jeff, with a nod; and holding his beer can up to her; and she in turn tapped her glass to it with a laugh. "I will choose the most expensive restaurant for our dinner when I win"

"So will I" replied Courtney, with a laugh; as they noticed Juanita along with that of Hannah walking over to near where they were. "And this here, will be the test" she Courtney, looking to Jeff. "Because Nits, can smell out lies and what people are hiding; better than anyone I know"

"Well she is a cop" said Jeff, with a laugh; and Courtney nodded as her best friend and his best friends' wife and also that of one her co workers neared them.

"Hey" said Juanita, as she reached over to that of her friend, and gave her a smile as Courtney did too. "Was beginning to think that you were going to be a no show"

"Just running a little late, that's all" replied Courtney, with a smile to her; and looked to Hannah. "This is a really nice place you and Blaine have here"

"Thank you" replied Hannah, looking to her. "And also thank you so much for coming as well" she continued. "I know we don't get much of a chance to talk at work, so it's nice that you came"

"Well it was nice of you to ask me here" said Courtney, with a smile to her; as Juanita poured herself an orange juice from the bottle on the table.

"So you guys came in at the same time" said Juanita, looking to her friend. "Why?"

"We just happened to arrive at the same time" said Jeff, with a laugh; and Juanita looked to him. "Nothing to be interrogating us about now"

"Hmm you better not try anything with my best friend" said Juanita, shaking her head. "Or you will be in a lot of trouble, am I clear on that"

"I don't think Courtney is that crazy now, really" said Hannah, shaking her head; as both Jeff and Courtney looked to one another and then quickly to the other two women as to not let on anything was going on between them.

"And this is coming from the two women who are married to or are marrying my best friends" said Jeff, with a laugh, as Courtney gave a laugh as well. "The stories I could tell you, that they never have"

"You do and you die" said Nick, with a laugh having seen them talking and walking over to where they were, and overhearing his friend's last statement. "I'm sure the stories I have about you are a lot worse, like that time in college you streaked down the corridor of our dorms" he said with a laugh as he put his arm around Juanita's waist, and Jeff in turn glared at him. "I have photographic proof that that happened"

"You streaked in the dorms" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Female or male dorm rooms?"

"Frat hazing" replied Jeff, with a shrug on his shoulders and then quickly looked to Courtney, who was looking at him rather intrigued. "And it was females, of course" he continued, and then looked back to Nick. "And you told me you burnt those photos"

"Maybe, I did" replied Nick, with a smile to his friend. "And maybe I just kept them for a time when I needed to be bribing you"

"Seriously" said Jeff, looking to him and shaking his head. "If you still have them, and you show them to anyone. You're as good as dead"

"Criminalist wife, will make sure you get locked up for life then" said Juanita, with a smile to him. "Especially if you leave me to raise this kid on my own" she continued, and pointing to her slight pregnant stomach.

"We can't really say much though about streaking" said Courtney, with a laugh and looked to Juanita who quickly shook her head.

"Don't tell me you did in college?" asked Jeff, looking to her and Courtney looked to him shaking her head.

"No, not me" she said, with a laugh. "But the guys we know and are still friends with" she continued and pointed to Juanita. "Bared their asses on the top of the stairs of one of the buildings at Berkeley" said Courtney, with a laugh. "But running stark naked down a corridor, that would take guts"

"Who bared their asses?" said Blaine as he came over to where they were all talking, and wrapping his arms around Hannah's waist.

"Friends of Juanita and Courtney's" said Nick, looking to his friend, with a laugh. "Much life Jeff went running down the corridor of the dorms in college that time"

"Yeah, and thankfully it wasn't a cold night" said Jeff, with a laugh. "Cause that might have been embarrassing"

"Oh my god" said Hannah, with a laugh. "Way too much information there Jeffrey"

"Hey, I got quite a few phone numbers that night" he replied with a smile to her. "So believe me it was well worth it"

"Such a pig" said Juanita, looking to him and shaking her head; but also with that of a small smile to him as well. "And you wonder why I asked you to say away from my friend"

"Yeah about that" said Courtney, looking to her best friend with a small laugh. "We've kind of been talking for a about a month now"

"Well now looks like I win that bet" said Jeff; and Courtney looked to him with a laugh and nodded.

"Yes, I'll pay up later" she replied with a laugh; and looked to their mutual friends who were all looking at them interest.

"What do you mean by talking" asked Nick, looking to her and then his blonde haired friend; as Juanita frowned and Hannah looked to him a little intrigued by the statement. "If that is code for something else, then you know I'm going to let my wife hit you"

"And don't think just because I am pregnant, I won't be doing that" said Juanita looking to Jeff also, and then to her friend. "Courts, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Jeff is a nice guy" she replied. "And I actually like spending time with him"

"And I like spending time with Courtney too" said Jeff. "Is that such a shock to you all he?" he asked "And that I might actually enjoy a girls company and have it not be just about sex; as you all so seem to think of me as being"

"She thought that of me too once" said Blaine, as Jeff looked to him with a nod; and then looked to Juanita. "One would think Juanita has men issues"

"I don't have men issues" replied Juanita, shaking her head. "Just with my line of work, I see the not so good side of some of them; and I know both you are good guys, just past events well they don't lie either" she continued as she looked between her husbands two best friends. "And I apologize, if I have offended you in the past with my statements"

"Hmm I think that kid of yours is mellowing Juanita out a little, Nicky" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah don't count on that" replied Juanita with a smile to him. "I still can kick your ass if need to"

"We believe that, definitely" said Hannah with a laugh, and then looked to Jeff and Courtney. "So getting back to this thing with you two" she said. "When you saying you're talking with one another, what does that mean exactly?"

"Just that we've been talking and hanging out occasionally" replied Courtney, looking to her and then quickly to her best friend; as she in turn looked to Jeff.

"I thought I was very clear when I said there was to be no hitting on my best friend" said Juanita, and Jeff looked to her with a laugh.

"I can totally and utterly promise you that this was not what happened here" said Jeff, shaking his head.

"Well clearly something happened" said Nick, with a laugh and looking to his friend also. "Because whilst you do have friends in common, it's not like you run in the same social circles as one another"

"Yes, cause Courtney doesn't go to bars" said Juanita, with a nod. "That much I know about her"

"True I don't" replied Courtney, looking to her best friend and shaking her head. "I do however go shopping, which is where I bumped into Jeff and we got talking"

"Shopping" said Blaine, looking to his friend with a laugh as Jeff gave a nod.

"Yeah, I put my cereals in Courtney's trolley" said Jeff, with a laugh also. "And that was when we realized that we kind of already knew one another"

"Well you didn't realize" replied Courtney with a laugh. "And I however realized who you were" she continued with a smile to him. "And I still say also what you eat cannot be classed as cereals"

"And bird food cannot be classed as something humans eat either" said Jeff, with a smile to her.

"It's muesli and granola" replied Courtney, shaking her head.

"Bird food" said Jeff, with a laugh and looked to their friends. "Come on, back me up here guys. That stuff is not tasty"

"Hey, we're not getting into this little argument the two of you have going on here" said Blaine, with a laugh. "I think we shall all agree" he said, looking to their friends. "That we're staying clear of this little lovers quarrel you have going on about food"

"Lover quarrel" said Courtney, looking to him with a laugh. "That's not what this is"

"Could have fooled us there" said Nick, with a smile to both of them. "Because you do know I often have the same argument with Juanita, over that of stuff like that as well" he continued with a laugh. "It's one of the shall I say, pitfalls of being in a relationship with someone"

"And I say, that it's your kid that is making me the gross things" said Juanita, looking to husband with a smile. "I can honestly say if I was not pregnant, that I would not like tuna and chocolate sauce"

"Oh my god" said Blaine, looking to her in horror; as the others also looked to her in somewhat disgust as well. "That's revolting to even think about"

"Hmm, I'm sure maybe Hannah soon" said Juanita, with a smile to him. "May get weird food cravings as well" she continued with a laugh and then looked to her Courtney and Jeff. "And you hurt my friend Jeffrey, we will be having words"

"So is this like you giving the okay for us to maybe, you know continue this" said Courtney, looking to her friend also. "Whatever it may end up being between us"

"Yes" replied Juanita, with a nod. "I think Blaine's right, this kid is mellowing me out"

"Miracles do happen" said Jeff, with a laugh. "But thank you" he said looking to her with a smile. "And I can promise you that I will not hurt Courtney"

"Good, cause I really don't want to be cutting anything off now, if you were to do that" she replied with her own laugh; and Jeff looked to her shaking his head; and the six of them continued to mingle with that of the other guests present and talk at what was the engagement party for Blaine and Hannah.

#FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU#

After the engagement party was over, with Jeff having picked Courtney up from her apartment; he drove her back home, and the two of them not wanting to say goodbye to one another just yet; Courtney asked him to say for the pizza that she was planning to order, and since he had also cut back on his hours working at the bar since Nick, had stepped back from doing as many as he use to; and also Blaine as well, it did meant that he too didn't have to go in that evening, and Jeff gladly accepted the invite to spend some more time with Courtney, in being that it was just the two of them.

"So that really did go better than expected" said Courtney, as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. "I don't think Juanita is going to be hurting you anytime soon" she said, looking to Jeff, with a smile as she got her keys out of her handbag and unlocked the door to her apartment. "I rather think you'd be too scared to hurt me now"

"Well there is that, yes" replied Jeff, with a laugh as Courtney opened the door. "But also as well, I wouldn't dream also of doing that either. I'm not that type of guy, at all"

"I know" replied Courtney, with a nod to him as they both walked inside to her apartment and she closed the door behind them, placing her bag down to the ground nearby. "So it's a little early for pizza" she said, as she walked over to the kitchen area of her apartment. "But I think now that we're here and not in the impressionable view of our friends, I do think I can let you make me some of those drinks you were offering to at Blaine and Hannah's"

"I can do that" said Jeff, with a nod; as he walked over to the small kitchen area of Courtney's apartment. "Although, you don't have much of the stuff I need to make you the really good drinks. I told you that last time"

"Hmm, I might have gone and got some more" said Courtney, with a smile to him, as she walked over to one of the taller cupboards in the kitchen and opened it. "And I now have, whiskey, rum, gin, triple sec; even though I have no idea what that is" she said, with a laugh as she got down the bottles. "Vodka and tequila"

"And I think you Ms Kane, might be turning into a little bit of alcoholic" said Jeff, with a laugh; and Courtney looked to him with a laugh also.

"None of the bottles have even been open" she said, with a smile. "So I don't think that is true at all"

"Yeah" said Jeff, with a smile as he looked at the bottles of liquor and spirits before him. "So with this, I can make you a variation of a Long Island Iced Tea"

"You need Coke for that right?" asked Courtney, looking to him and Jeff nodded his head.

"Have you had one before?" he asked, as Courtney looking to him with a nod and went over to her fridge, getting out a bottle of Coke from it.

"I have" she replied, taking the bottle over to him. "But I am going to hope that yours is a lot better than that one, as that one I had was rather heavy on the coke, and didn't actually taste like much"

"I can promise you" said Jeff, with a smile to her, as he unscrewed the bottles of liquor. "That mine will be much better"

"I hope so" said Courtney, with a smile also as she went and grabbed two glasses from another cupboard in the kitchen and placed them on the counter for Jeff.

"Just one more thing that is kind of essential" said Jeff, looking to her. "And they will not work without this" he said, with a laugh. "But that is ice"

"I have ice" replied Courtney, with a nod. "I use it in my protein shakes"

"You're a very weird woman" said Jeff, with a laugh as Courtney walked back over to the fridge and opened the bottom, taking out a small tray of ice. "You have top shelf alcohol, and yet you also drink protein shakes and eat bird food cereals"

"And I still say, it's not bird seed at all" replied Courtney with a smile to him. "But more that it's my keeping healthy"

"Hmm, I suppose that is one way to look at it" laughed Jeff, as he tapped the ice from the tray that Courtney gave him, and placed some into both glasses. "But that also does not mean that I will ever be eating that kind of cereal either, food for me has to taste good"

"You mean full of sugar?" asked Courtney, with a laugh; and Jeff gave a nod as he poured first the spirits into each of the glass, followed by the next one and the next one and one more after that, before topping it off with coke.

"Do you have something like a swizzle stick?" he asked, looking to her; and Courtney looked to him that of somewhat confused and asking. "A what now?" , as Jeff, looked to her and gave a laugh. "It's kind of bar making essential, you use it to stir drinks with so that the alcohol mixes"

"No, I do not have anything like that" replied Courtney, shaking her head. "I do have spoons" she continued with a laugh. "Will that work?"

"I can use the end, yeah" replied Jeff, with a nod and Courtney nodding also; opened the cutlery drawer getting out a spoon for her. "However if I am going to be making you drinks here, I think I shall be buying you a set of swizzle sticks"

"Okay" replied Courtney, with a laugh as she handed a spoon over to Jeff. "I'm sure you know the best ones to get"

"Yep, they have little tiny pink flamingos on top" said Jeff, with a smile to her, as he also stirred the drinks.

"Those things they sometimes leave in your drinks at bars, and that" said Courtney, looking to him. "I thought they were just a decoration; like the little umbrellas"

"No, they are a stick to stir essentially" he replied, with a smile to her. "Unlike the umbrellas which are for purely that of decorating and serve no real purpose"

"I do like those little flamingo ones, I sometimes get" said Courtney, with a laugh. "That and also the palm tree ones too, so cute"

"Yes, well now you know what they are" said Jeff, with a laugh also; and picking up a glass held it out to Courtney. "Now tell me what you think of that" he said, as he went and placed the spoon into the sink for Courtney, and she took a small sip of the drink that she'd be given.

"Wow" she said, looking to him and Jeff smiled as he picked up his own glass; also taking a small sip and nodding. "That's really amazing"

"I know right" said Jeff with a nod. "And that's all done with no measuring; that right there is a skill in its own"

"Hmm it is" replied Courtney, with a nod. "I think I will definitely be keeping you around, if you can make me drinks like this"

"That sounds like a promise, right there" said Jeff, with a laugh; and Courtney looked to him with a smile.

"Maybe it is" she said, and started moving over to the sofa in her apartment. "We still have some time before we should order some pizzas" she continued as she sat down. "So did we maybe want to watch something on Netflix?"

"Are you trying to Netflix and Chill me?" asked Jeff, with a laugh; as he went over to the sofa also and sat next to Courtney. "I'm beginning to think our friends were worried about the wrong person here"

"Maybe they were" said Courtney, with a laugh as she grabbed the remote for her television and streaming box; turning them both on, and then settling down for the rest of the evening with Jeff; the two of them getting to know one another just that little more, and also know that their friends now; weren't at all worried about the two of them maybe being something more than just that of friends.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on the continuing relationship of Jeff and Courtney; naturally I want their story and such to be different then that of their friends; and have them be a little different with how they are and all that. I like to think out of all the couples, Blaine and Hannah, Nick and Juanita; they are probably the ones who will be a little more fun, and be the ones who not create havoc with them all; but be the ones to say, let's go and do something fun together.  
_ _Hopefully will get another chapter done soon, will hope it's sooner then this one; but with so many stories on the go at the moment, I can't promise when that will be._

 _So put me on author alert and you will always know when new stories and updates to things are posted!_

 _Love always_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter of this story up - but it is one of those things, where I am trying to connect it into the ever growing verse of the other stories that am also writing; and if you do read my other ones, then you will maybe just start to pick up on how this one will maybe eventually connect.  
_

 _As always the characters you recognize from Glee, do not belong to me - I am just playing with them for a little bit. However the characters you don't recognize do belong to me and cannot be used without my permission; with the exception of Onyx who belongs to AriesBalorPrincess, and she has granted me permission to use her._

 _Thanks for reading, and you all know what do to at the end!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Having overtime fell into being that of officially a couple; and witnessing Juanita and Nick have their first child together, and Blaine and Hannah marry. Courtney and Jeff, whilst neither of them in a rush for that with one another, had found that of a comfortable flow with one another and slipped into very familiar routines with each other, which included that of having keys for one another's apartments and quite often a few nights spent at the other person's place, with that of personal belongings for each of them stashed at the other apartment.

Heading around to Jeff's on Wednesday afternoon, after she'd finished up work for the next few days due to the Thanksgiving long weekend, Courtney having grabbed some things to make the two of them dinner, so they were able to spend the evening before Thanksgiving together, since that day was going to be spent with their own families; headed up to Jeff's apartment and using the key he'd given her unlocked the door.

Hearing though as soon as she walked inside, the sound of the television; and finding it weird that Jeff would be home this early in the afternoon, she looked over to the sofa and saw a girl with shoulder length brunette hair seated in nothing but a bra and some bottom underwear, eating out of a bowl and laughing at something on that of the television.

"Umm, excuse me" said Courtney, looking to her as she walked over to the kitchen bench in Jeff's apartment and placed the bags she had down plus her handbag, the other girl oblivious to the fact that anyone had even entered the apartment. "What are you doing?"

"You talking to me?" asked the brunette turning to look and Courtney; and giving a laugh Courtney also nodded.

"Well I don't see anyone else sitting there now" she replied, as the girl who was on the sofa laughed.

"Guess not" said the brunette with a smile. "And as to what I'm doing I'm watching tv and eating" she continued. "Think that's not too hard to deduct now is it"

"Okay" said Courtney, taking a deep breath, trying to control her emotions in that moment; and not wanting to think the worse of Jeff, but with a girl only in that of lingerie seated in his apartment that as very hard not to. "Why are you here then?"

"Because Jeff said I could be" she replied, with a smile to Courtney, and turned back to television; as Courtney looked to her with a look of utter disbelief.

"Well you know what" replied Courtney, grabbing her keys from her handbag where she'd placed them after opening Jeff's door. "You can tell Jeff, that I hope he rots in hell" she continued as she tried to pull off Jeff's key from her lot of keys. "And he better hope to god, that Juanita doesn't hurt him"

"Hurt him" said the brunette, looking over to Courtney as she fought to get her key off from the keychain. "I think you've got this all wrong"

"Wrong" said Courtney, with a laugh, not seeing Jeff arrive home and come through the still open door to his apartment; and she continued looking at the female. "I come into my boyfriend's apartment, only to find a girl virtually naked seated on the sofa and I'm not meant to think there is anything wrong"

"Courts?" asked Jeff, stepping into view of his girlfriend, and then looked over to the sofa; and saw what had just Courtney so upset about. "Oh man, Onyx" he sighed, and looked to the girl and shaking his head. "Go put on some clothes, will you"

"I am wearing clothes" she replied, looking to him with a smile; and Jeff looked to her raising his eyebrows and giving a small laugh.

"I mean actual clothes, not that of stuff that only your boyfriend needs to be seeing" he replied, as Onyx gave a laugh and stood up. "And you also owe Courtney an apology too" continued Jeff, as Courtney, looked to her boyfriend.

"Wait, a minute Onyx" said Courtney, and Jeff turned to her and nodded. "As in your little sister?"

"That would be me" she replied, with a laugh. "Hey Courtney" she continued, as Courtney looked to her and muttered a small 'Hi' as well. "You kind of didn't let me say who I was before you went all crazy woman on me and started thinking Jeff might be having some sort of torrid affair or something like that"

"Yeah, umm sorry about that" replied Courtney, giving a small laugh. "But you're a brunette, and also have long hair" she continued, and looked to Jeff. "The photo you showed me of your sister, she had short blonde hair"

"That photo is like from two years ago, Jeff" said Onyx giving a laugh. "You don't have any new photos of me"

"You haven't sent me any for ages" he replied, looking to his sister. "Now, go and put some clothes on will you" he continued. "It's totally wrong for a brother to see his sister like that"

"Why, all girls have got the same bits" she laughed as she headed towards the bedrooms in Jeff's apartment. "It's not like you've not seen plenty of it already"

"Onyx, I swear to god" said Jeff, as she walked away. "I'll make you go and stay with mom and dad", and turning to poke her tongue out at her older brother as she walked away, Jeff shook his head before flipping her off quickly; and then looked to Courtney as his sister went to put on something more appropriate to wear. "I am so sorry about that" he smiled to his girlfriend, as Courtney gave a small nod. "I totally forgot about you coming around here, and Onyx being here. And well as you can see my little sister, she hasn't got much filter"

"I must admit. I did think the worse when I saw her sitting there in practically nothing" replied Courtney, as Jeff gave a nod. "And may have slightly over reacted"

"Again, I'm sorry" said Jeff, as Courtney put her keys down on the counter and Jeff took her hands. "I meant to tell you last night on a text that she'd gotten here" he continued as Courtney gave a nod and Jeff slipped his hands around her waist pulling her close to his own body. "But Onyx and I got talking, and then it was late and I figured by then you'd be sleeping, and..." , and giving a laugh Courtney placed her fingers to Jeff's lips.

"Jeff it's fine really" she said, giving him a smile. "No harm done" she continued. "And I should have had more trust in you that you wouldn't do that to me"

"I wouldn't no" replied Jeff, shaking his head and giving her a smile. "Kind of like you a little too much Cici, to screw this up"

"That and you're totally scared of what Juanita would do to you also" laughed Courtney, as Jeff nodded and kissed her; the two of them only breaking apart when they heard the sound of someone pretend gagging, and looked to see Onyx, not dressed wearing a pair of denim cut off shorts and a Pokemon tshirt; smiling at them.

"So cute, but yet so nauseating" she said, as she stepped closer to the two of them and looked to Courtney. "We didn't meet properly, I'm Onyx. Jeff's annoying little sister"

"Annoying is right" replied Jeff, giving a laugh as he took his arms from around Courtney and punched his younger sister in the arm. "And do something like that again, and I swear I will find every single horrible and embarrassing picture of you from growing up and be showing them to your boyfriend"

"Well that's a little hard, cause at the moment Clint is in Wisconsin visiting his family for Thanksgiving" she replied, with a smile. "And then he was going to go and visit also his fave cousin in South Carolina" she continued, with a nod. "So you won't be seeing him this Thanksgiving"

"I can always send them to him at the base" said Jeff with a smile. "With strict instructions, telling him to share around to all, and all will see just what horrible fashion sense you had, and also as well all the embarrassing photos of you in the bath from when you were a kid"

"I'm sorry, 'kay" said Onyx, giving Jeff a small smile. "But it looks like you and Courtney are okay here, and no damage was done"

"No damage" replied Courtney, looking to Onyx with a smile, who in turn nodded. "And it's nice to finally meet you after hearing Jeff speak of you for a long time now"

"Yes, you too" said Onyx, with a laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard Jeff speak about a girl as much as he speaks about you"

"Really?" asked Courtney, looking to the younger female, who nodded and she also noticed as well the slight blush of color that Jeff had gotten to his cheeks.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe" said Onyx, also noticing her older brother's embarrassment, and giving a laugh. "Always messaging me, and telling me; Courtney is so great, Courtney is so wonderful" she smiled, as Jeff went even more red in the face. "You've got him so whipped, like you would not believe"

"Don't you have somewhere else you can be?" asked Jeff, looking to his sister, and Onyx looked to him in return shaking her head.

"Nope, no plans" she replied, with a smile to him. "I was just going to hang out here tonight" she continued, and looked to Jeff and then Courtney. "Unless that totally screws up your plans of things"

"It does screw up our plans, yes" replied Jeff, slipping his arms around Courtney's waist and giving her a quick smile. "

"Hey, I have headphones" said Onyx, with a laugh. "So you know feel free to go at it later tonight, and I won't hear a thing"

"Oh my god" said Jeff, looking to his sister. "You really have no filter do you"

"No, I do not" replied Onyx, with a smile. "So what's for dinner?"

"Who said Courtney is cooking dinner for you to eat?" asked Jeff, giving a laugh; as Courtney too gave a small laugh.

"I really don't mind" she said, with a smile to her boyfriend and then one to Onyx. "There will be more than enough, and you're quite welcome to join us"

"Thank you" said Onyx, giving her a smile and nodding also. "It's so nice to just be out from the base and not having ration sized portions"

"Well I'm making Garlic Sriracha Chicken" said Courtney with a nod to her also. "And if you want to help then we can talk whilst doing that, and get to know one another"

"Sure, I can do that" replied Onyx, with a nod. "And I can also tell you lots of things about my big brother, that he's probably not ever told you too"

"No, we're not going to be doing that" said Jeff, and looking to his sister and shaking his head.

"Yes, she is" replied Courtney, with a laugh and looking to her boyfriend who frowned; she quickly kissed him, before making a start on what she was cooking for dinner for them, and getting to know Onyx also as well, before they all settled down to dinner later that evening once it was all cooked.

#FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU#

The day after Thanksgiving, and heading to the San Francisco Center, with Juanita and also two of her other friends from high school, Kimberley and Aisha; the four of them after spending the morning were shopping were seated in the food court having some lunch.

"It's so nice to just have a day out shopping" said Juanita, with a laugh as she ate some Unami Fries that she'd gotten for her lunch. "Without having to worry over Matt, and make sure he's okay and all that"

"Hmm do say I have to agree with you there" said Kimberley with a laugh, who had been married to Tommy, whom she'd met in high school and started dating back then, for quite a few years now and had three children with. "It's so nice, to not be out shopping and hearing 'Mum, I'm tired. Mum, I'm hungry. Mum, I need to go to the toilet'"

"'That and Mum, can we go home, I'm bored'" added Aisha who like Kimberley was also married to D'Shawn who she met a few years ago, and had had two children with in that time also; as Kimberley looked to her with a nod.

"Well that's something I'm sure Matt can't say yet" replied Kimberley, with a small chuckle. "But give him time, Nits" she continued, looking to her friend. "And he will hate coming shopping, I think it's just something ingrained into boys that isn't something to like"

"Well I'm just glad that you were able to come out shopping with your pathetic friend who yet doesn't have any children, and do some Black Friday sale shopping" said Courtney, giving a laugh and looking to her friends, and the three of them looked to her.

"Oh you're not pathetic Courts" said Aisha, looking to her and shaking her head. "Just cause you haven't had a kid yet, doesn't mean anything"

"Ish, is right" said Juanita, looking to her friend with a nod. "And besides, you're dating Jeff now" she continued, as Courtney in turn nodded. "And that's going well, right?"

"It is, yeah" replied Courtney, with a smile as she ate some of the Chicken Katsu Melt bowl that she had gotten for lunch. "I know you may have had your reservations about Jeff when he and I started" she continued as Juanita looked to her friend with a small laugh and nod. "But I do think he, like Blaine has realised that he can't be that guy for the rest of his life that only has the hookup girls and that"

"And of course we cannot forget that he is really cute too" said Kimberley, with a laugh; and Courtney as well as Juanita and Aisha, looked to her with a laugh.

"Kimberley, you're a married woman" said Courtney. "No, looking at my boyfriend now"

"Well I have eyes don't I" she replied, with a smile as Courtney laughed. "And you'd have to be crazy to not think Jeff is kind of all kinds of cute"

"Hmm, and he was an even cuter kid too" said Courtney, with a smile as her friends looked to her.

"Seen his baby photos now have we?" asked Aisha, giving a laugh and Courtney looked to her friend with a nod.

"Yeah, his sister Onyx who I met the other night" she replied with a smile to her friend. "She was staying with him because she'd come here for Thanksgiving" she continued. "And she had some old photos of Jeff on her phone"

"Awww and you're now totally thinking that they two of you will make adorable babies together" said Kimberley with a laugh, and Courtney looked to her shaking her head but also blushing ever so slightly as well.

"I was thinking nothing of the sorts" she replied, as the others gave a laugh.

"Yeah, well tell that to how red your face has gone" said Juanita, with a smile to her friend. "Over that comment"

"It's not wrong to want that Courts" said Aisha. "If you like Jeff, then you should totally think about it"

"I thought years ago when I was still in high school and with Rocky that I would have all that with him" she replied, with a small sigh. "But we all know how that turned out"

"Dare I say for the best" said Aisha, with a smile to her. "And you know I love Rocky, he's one of my oldest friends" she continued, as Courtney looked to her nodding her head. "But there are things in life that happen for a reason, and maybe that reason was because the two of you weren't meant to be"

"Exactly" said Kimberley, with a nod also. "Maybe your happy ever after was always meant to be with Jeff, and the universe found a way to put the two of you together"

"Oh please" said Juanita, with a laugh and looking to her friends. "There is no such thing as meant to be"

"Really?" asked Kimberley, looking to her friend with a smile. "You don't think you and Nick were meant to be?" she asked, as Juanita shook her head. "So what if not that do you think it was?"

"Just pure chance" replied Juanita, looking to her with a small smile. "He tried talking to me at the gym and I rebutted his chances of that" she continued, as the others nodded knowing the story of their first meeting. "And then he had to come to my work, by that of complete ironic chance to get fingerprinted when the bar was broken into; and there were no greater plans at bay by anyone on that. It was just that of chance"

"And how do you know you don't have a guardian angel, out there watching for you" said Aisha, with a laugh. "Having to somehow get you to see Nick once more after you blew him off the first time"

"Not guardian angel, cupid" said Kimberley, with a laugh and nod. "Just like cupid, played a part in making sure Jeff by fate put his cereals into Courtney's cart that day"

"Have these guys being drinking when we've not been watching Courts?" asked Juanita, looking to her friend with a laugh, as Courtney also gave a laugh as well. "Cause they are off their rockers"

"Fine, believe what you both want" said Aisha, with a smile to them. "I still say, that fate played it's part" she continued, and the four of them continued to talk; before they headed off to do some more shopping before finishing up for the day.

#FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU##FFU#

That same day, with his sister Onyx who was staying with him for a few more days before heading back to base; since she did have a few days of leave owing to her. Jeff was home on his own, in his apartment when he'd gotten a phone call from Nick, who like him was left to his own devices when Juanita had gone shopping with Courtney and a few other friends who they'd gone to school with and with Matthew spending the day with Juanita's parents, therefore invited one of his oldest friends over to his apartment to have a catch up and play video games.

Sitting in the living room, playing a video game on the PS4 that Jeff had; the two of them were sitting and talking whilst they played the car racing game.

"That is just so typical Onyx" said Nick, with a laugh as Jeff finished telling him about what had happened the other night, with Courtney. "I remember when Blaine and I slept over at your place one night when we were in high school, and she came into where we were watching a movie in those really short shorts of her, and tried telling us she slept in them"

"Yep, that's my sister alright" replied Jeff, with a laugh also. "She has no qualms at all about that sort of stuff, because as far as she concerned a girl is a girl and has the same bits, and the same with a guy"

"Hmmm, so what does little sister think of Courtney?" asked Nick, looking to his friend with a smile as he won the race on the game they'd been playing.

"She likes her" said Jeff, giving a nod. "And considering she was never fond of my girlfriends in high school" he continued with a laugh. "That really says a lot"

"Glad you said girlfriends there" laughed Nick. "How many girls you date in high school?"

"Can't remember the exact number" with a laugh also. "But it was in the double digits, definitely"

"And definitely higher than that of twenty also" replied Nick, with a smile to his best friend. "Both you and Blainers sure racked up the girlfriends back then"

"Changed man now though" said Jeff, with a small chuckle and Nick looked to his best friend with a nod.

"And with my wife's best friend too" replied Nick, with a laugh. "Now that I would never have seen as something that would happen"

"Yeah me either" said Jeff, shaking his head. "But there is just something about Courts that is so amazing, I can't really describe it" he continued, with a smile. "You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean, yeah" replied Nick, with a nod. "I felt exactly that way about Juanita at first" he continued with a smile also. "And even now, there is just something so right about her; that I really can't describe it either"

"Uh huh, I have to say I saw you and Juanita together when you started dating" said Jeff, with a smile to his best friend. "And I was a little jealous, I got to tell you"

"Jealous because she didn't take a look at you when you gave her that lame ass pickup line?" asked Nick, with a laugh, as Jeff shook his head.

"God no, please do not remind me of that horrible cheesy attempt of trying to get Juanita to go out with me" said Jeff, going that of slightly red in the face as Nick still laughed. "No, it was more I saw after you and her started really dating that she was this amazing girl, and then Blaine had that period with Mikki; before the two of them broke up, and then he got with Hannah" continued Jeff, with a small sigh. "I honestly began to wonder if I was ever going to get that one girl, that just seems to right for me"

"And it's not like Nits would have put out an offer to set you up with Courtney now" laughed Nick, as Jeff shook his head.

"Definitely not, she was adamant that I stay the hell away from her friends" replied Jeff with a laugh also. "But by some turn of fate, I ran into Courts shopping"

"And the rest is history" said Nick, with a nod and smile to his friend. "You seen that thing on Facebook, that asks if you had to marry the person you're with at where you met them; where would it be?" asked Nick, with a laugh. "I guess yours and Courts would be the cereal aisle, huh"

"It would be" replied Jeff, with a laugh as well. "And yours would have been at the gym"

"By the treadmills" laughed Nick, shaking his head. "Not sure if that would work for a wedding venue"

"And like a supermarket would?" questioned Jeff, looking to his best friend. "Don't think that's a place I really see myself getting married in"

"So you see that, huh?" asked Nick, looking to him with a smile. "Getting married to Courts?"

"I don't know maybe, yeah I guess I do" replied Jeff, blushing ever so slightly and Nick gave a laugh. "It's been a year almost for us" he continued, and Nick nodded and looked at his best friend with a smile. "And that's honestly the longest I've ever been in a relationship, so I guess that gives me some comfort that it could maybe get to that point eventually"

"Well all I'm going to tell you is don't wait forever for it, huh" replied Nick, with a smile as Jeff gave a small nod. "If it feels right with Courtney, then go for it"

"Yeah" said Jeff, with a smile; and the two of them continued to talk and play video games until Nick had to head back to his home, leaving Jeff then to ponder about the future he wanted to have with Courtney; and if they meant that maybe soon the two of them would be walking down an aisle together, although not the grocery store kind.

* * *

 _End Note: Thanks for reading and just two quick things - whilst I do own the characters of Courtney and Juanita; I can not take sole ownership of Kimberley and Aisha, they are from another series, from which my own characters of Juanita and Courtney came about.  
D'Shawn - if you cast your minds back, is actually a Glee character; and since that person also played a character in something else, and he who was with Aisha in my story ended up with, I decided to go the route of making him D'Shawn in this._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all again soon!  
Love,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
